Stallion Team 6
by Zombieboy411
Summary: Princess Celestia stations a Special Forces unit in Ponyville. Good thing though, since the Changelings will invade and all...but what lies in store for Twilight Sparkle and her friends? Find out here: In the NEW and IMPROVED version of Stallion Team 6! Rated T for violence. Mane 6 X OC 6 (New version of ST6. The old one, I went WAY off track. Here's the new one. Enjoy!)
1. Our Heroes

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

(THIS IS THE MODIFIED VERSION. ENJOY :D)

* * *

**Chapter 1: Our Heroes**

* * *

**Location: Canterlot Time: 13:46 Objective: Investigate Potential Threat Mission Name: Operation TAKEDOWN Stallion Team 6**

* * *

**Order of the Black Stallion HQ**

In an underground building, a network of security footage covers the room. One of the guards notices a strange unicorn.

"Sir, take a look at this."

"What the hay-? Get me a Stallion Team leader. We've got an assassin."

"2 stallions, one blue with green eyes and a long blonde mane, the other being a light blue stallion with a short brown mane and blue eyes draped in black armor, armed with spears, walk through a corridor. Suddenly, one of their communicators starts beeping.

"Admiral, sir."

"Stallion Team 6, security cameras picked up a hostile target. He is a green unicorn. His mane is black. He's got an abnormally large satchel on his back. Claims he's here on business. Inspect him. He could be targeting Princesses Luna and Celestia."

"Understood." He turned to his fellow Earth Pony. "Tex, signal the team."

"Yes, sir!" He activated a mini computer on his left front hoof. "Stallion Team 6, get to Level C: Corridor 4. We've got a problem."

A gray pegasus with a semi-long black mane and blue eyes wakes up his roommate, a brown pegasus with a curly dark brown mane and green eyes.

In the mess hall, a red unicorn with orange eyes and a blue and orange mane sits across from a white unicorn with blue eyes and a red mane.

"Time to go?" The white unicorn asked.

"Yup."

* * *

The 6 regrouped in the throne room, where Princess Celestia was reading her student's notes.

"Princess Celestia, your highness!"

"What is it, Captain?"

"There's an assassin in the castle. We must move you immediately."

"Captain Shade, even if there _is_ an assassin, I think I could-"

Tex notices a green stallion on a nearby balcony holding a dagger with his magic. The assassin.

"PRINCESS, WATCH OUT!" Tex shouts and tackles the Princess to safety.

She looks up and fires a blast of magic. She missed.

"I guess time has taken its toll..."

"Aero, Carver, go after him. Archer, follow the pegasai. Tex and Pyrus, help me escort the Princess.

The 2 pegasai and 1 unicorn race after the assassin.

"Archer, get him!"

The white unicorn pulls out a blow, and sends out 3 arrows, missing.

"It went through him..."

Aero, the gray pegasus, realized something. There was a flashing red light at the end of the hallway.

"IT'S A TRAP!" He shouted.

A bomb exploded and fire flew through the corridor. The 2 pegasai turned their backs, but Archer, the white unicorn, put up a force field.

"Is everypony okay?" He asked calmly.

"Let's find Shade and the others."

* * *

The 3, along with Celestia heard the blast.

"That's where Carver, Aero, and Archer are. We gotta get to them."

"You 2 go get them. I'll escort the Princess."

"Yes, sir!"

Tex and Pyrus go back while Shade tends to the Princess.

"Your majesty, we're taking you and your sister to the security bunker."

His eyes widen when he sees the assassin on the ceiling.

"Princess, get out of the way!"

Shade jumps over Celestia, taking a dagger to the chest, but he throws his spear. He hits him. The assassin drops to the floor.

A door opens behind Princess Celestia, and 2 royal guards approach.

"Your highness, _we_ will take you to safety." He notices Shade.

"GET A MEDIC!"

* * *

Archer, Pyrus, Carver, Aero, and Tex regroup and hear "GET A MEDIC!"

"Carver-?" Archer said in an annoyed tone.

"I know. I'm on it." He quickly flew off.

* * *

Carver found Shade on the ground, in pain.

"This is the 17th time this week, boss."

"Shut up and help me."

"Alright, but you've gotta be careful."

"Being careful's for sissies."

Carver took a syringe from his saddlebag, and Shade's wounds instantly healed.

"Better?"

"Better."

**Objective Completed**

* * *

The 6 stood guard and watched for any idiots who would even dare to attack again. Nothing. The Princesses gave their speeches, the session was over, everypony could leave. Just one problem. The 6 didn't pay attention. Whatever Celestia and Luna said about the Black Stallion, they would never know.

"Did any of you listen to the speech?"

"It was recorded in our tac-pads." Tex said.

"Alright. we can listen to it later."

Shade lay in his bunk, Tex played on his laptop, Pyrus went to the bathroom, Aero sharpened his weapons, Archer fell asleep on his bunk, and Carver sorted out his medical tools. There was a knock at the door.

"Admiral Storm. Open up."

"Admiral, sir!"

They saluted.

"At ease, gents. Celestia's got something for you."

"Lay it on me." Shade said.

"Not just for you, Captain Shade. Get your team over here."

They all grouped around the table.

"Celestia's stationing you boys to Ponyville. We need special operations there to protect citizens."

"Can't you just send a royal guard platoon?"

"No can do. All other teams have their orders. You boys don't. Get your things. You leave in 200 hours.

"200 hours?! That's like, 9 days!" Pyrus said.

"It means 2 hours, idiot." Archer said to Pyrus.

"Oh."

* * *

After 2 hours, Stallion Team 6 boarded the chariot.

"To Ponyville!" Shade commanded to the pilots.

* * *

**I hope this one's better! This time, I will stay on track with the original storyline. Hope you like it. R&R! :D**


	2. Ponyville

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

* * *

**Chapter 2: Ponyville**

* * *

As the chariot touched down, the stallions got a good view of the city. Mares. Mares everywhere. Tall, short, skinny, fluffy , you name it. Very few colts and stallions, but what the hay. Their armor was removed so they could blend in.

Shade was blue with a yellow mane and tail and deep emerald eyes. His cutie mark is a silver shield with a gold sword.

Archer was white with a sharp red mane and tail with blue eyes. His cutie mark was a bow and arrow.

Pyrus was red with orange eyes and had a mane that resembled fire. His cutie mark was a fireball.

Tex was cyan with light blue eyes and a brown mane. His cutie mark was a scredriver and hammer forming an 'X'

Aero was gray with a black mane and dark blue eyes. His cutie mark was 3 shuriken and a kunai.

Carver was brown with green eyes and a black mane. His cutie mark was a medical cross.

* * *

After several hours with Mayor Mare, and a little persuasiveness, the 6 got the largest vacant house in Ponyville. Inside was just dusty wood. It looked like a condominium.

Each of the stallions chose their rooms upstairs, while Shade picked up a tiny, yellow metallic cube.

"Pack, set up living room portions." He placed the box on the floor.

"Scanning...scanning...downloading area plan..."

Withing seconds, a huge couch, coffee table, TV, entertainment center, weapon cache, picture frames, mini tables, and workout equipment were put in place. Then, the box unfolded, transforming into a walking video game console.

"All pieces in place." The robot said.

Pack was a small, yellow robot with gray arms and legs. He resembled BMO from Adventure Time.

"Sweet." He looked around as the rest of his team came downstairs.

"Damn!" They said.

"Looks good, eh?"

"Brother...it's...like how Mom and Dad designed it..." Archer said, amazed.

"I know." He walked over to the TV. "Alright, listen up. I'm gonna give each of you a chore."

He turned to Archer.

"You, secure the perimeter with security sensors. Make sure they're hidden."

He turned to Tex.

"You, set up the supercomputer."

He turned to Carver.

"You, scan the house for bacteria and other allergens. Even rodents. I don't care. This place _will_ be clean."

He turned to Aero."

"You, place some satellites on the observatory at least 20 feet from each other."

He turned to Pyrus.

"You, your turn to make dinner. We're starving."

Pyrus heard everypony's, including his own, stomachs growl.

"As for me, I'm gonna make ourselves known..."

Shade closed the door behind him. After a few seconds of silence, Carver was the first to speak.

"Bossy isn't he?"

"He gets it from dad." Archer said.

* * *

Shade walked around town while looking at the tacpad on his front left hoof. He was too focused to notice the blur of pink circle him.

Shade closed the tacpad and jumped when he saw her standing in front of him.

"Hi!" She said

"Hello." He responded.

"You must be new here! I mean, duh! I haven't seen you before. I know there could be a million ponies just like you, but there can only be so many! I'm Pinkie Pie! I know everypony in Ponyville! That's why I know you! Welcome to Ponyville, mister stallion guy!"

Shade stayed quiet for a second.

"Well...thank you, Pinkie Pie, my name is Shade."

"Ooh! You have a deep voice! Mind if I touch your vocal chords?"

Shade talked to himself in his mind. "Did she really just ask if she could _TOUCH my vocal chords?"_

"That won't be necessary, Pinkie Pie, but thank you for the funny image." He began to walk to the post office

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Just to get our mailbox set."

Shade left before Pinkie Pie could say anything else.

"_Our_ mailbox? We aren't a couple!"

* * *

Carver swept up the last spec of dirt on the floor.

"All finished!" he said, getting several responses back.

"Me too!"

"Same here!"

"I am as well!"

"Done, and done!"

They regrouped back downstairs.

"Let's go get something to drink." Archer said.

"WHOO! DRINKS!" Pyrus exclaimed, running out the door.

As the door closed, a silhouette of a pony snuck inside.

* * *

Shade put down the bag of mail so he could open the door. Before he did, he heard a crash.

"What the buck?" He said, turning on a light from his TACPAD. "Show yourself!"

He saw a shadow move. He fired a shot. Miss. Suddenly, a light turned on and confetti blasted, and many ponies were visible.

"What the hay's going on?!"

"It's your welcome party!" Pinkie Pie happily exclaimed, bouncing over to Shade.

"How'd you get in here?!"

"Not important! What's important is that you're here!"

"How is this even legal?"

At that very moment, the rest of ST6 walked through the door, noticing the party.

"I JUST CLEANED THIS PLACE!" Carver shouted.

"Guys!"

"It's Shade!"

"What the buck's going on, boss?"

"I'll explain in a second, Aero, but I need to know WHERE THE BUCK YOU GUYS WERE AFTER I LEFT!"

"We finished cleaning and-"

"Stop." Archer said. "It's my fault. We finished cleaning and I told them we could go out for drinks."

"So...you thought that you guys could just leave like that? When I came home, the system was unarmed!"

"Sorry." Pyrus apologized.

"Well, we didn't know, so I'll let it slide."

* * *

After the party ended, the boys were introduced to each resident of Ponyville.

"247 ponies. Anyone else we should meet, Pinkie pie?" Shade asked sarcastically

"A few more, but they're the best of them all!" She grabbed Pyrus' hoof and led them to 5 familiar mares, all waiting for Pinkie Pie.

5 mares sat on the couch. They were either bored or confused.

The first mare on the far left was purple with lavender eyes and a purple mane with a pink stripe.

The next mare was yellow with big, light blue eyes and a long pink mane.

The 3rd mare, who sat in the middle was orange with green eyes and a blonde mane.

Beside her was a white unicorn mare with dark blue eyes and a purple mane.

On the right end was a light blue mare with purple/red eyes and a rainbow colored mane.

"Guys, these are the best ponies in Ponyville!" Pinkie shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Pinkie are you drunk?" The purple mare examined Pinkie's eyes.

"Wha-? No way, Twilight! I'm just party high! Hey, I'm so high, I can't even see you!" She fell on the couch.

"Looks like she tired herself out." Pyrus said.

"Ok, guys. Let's clean up the place. Again."

Shade reached for a broom, but the house was cleaned as he turned around.

"Oh okay."

Twilight walked over to Shade.

"Sorry about Pinkie Pie. She gets excited over new ponies. She loves making friends."

"I can see that."

"I'm Twilight Sparkle."

She pointed to the mares in order from right to left.

"That's Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, and Fluttershy.

"Nice to know you all. I'm Shade. This is my team: Archer, Carver, Tex, Aero, and Pyrus."

"Wait. Carver?."

"Yeah. Right there."

"Oh yes." Carver interjected. "I completely remember you."

"Yeah! From the school of the gifted, right?"

"2nd best medical prodigy to Twilight Sparkle."

"That's me!" She giggled.

"It's been nice to see you again, Twilight."

"You too, Carver."

Shade had a strange feeling in his stomach.

"Alright. It's time to go home." He said.

"Right! We have get ready for tomorrow, for it brings new challenges!" Carver said jokingly.

* * *

After the mane 6 left, there was almost no conversation.

"Those guys are cute." Pinkie said

"Carver is absolutely stunning!" Rarity pointed out with a blush on her face.

Twilight kept imagining the face of the brown pegasus, but it soon faded to a blue stallion.

"Yeah..."

* * *

Twilight closed the door to the library and breathed a heavy sigh. Spike sat on the couch, reading a dragon book.

"Oh! You're home."

"Finally." she said.

"How'd it go?"

"Should've been there..."

"So...not so good?"

"I don't know. I just feel like something's up."

"Like what?"

"This feeling in my gut. It's like I'm..."

"Sick?"

"Well...sort of."

"Then you should rest."

* * *

**2:00 A.M.**

Twilight lay in her bed, still feeling a knot in her stomach. She finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

In her dream, all she thought about was the blue stallion who just arrived in Ponyville. Out of all 6 of them, Shade stood out. He was calm, kind, caring, and fun. Sort of. All she dreamed about was the guardian stallion. The leader of Stallion Team 6.

"Twi, your face is so cute...it makes me feel like kissing it."

Dream Twilight blushed as his face grew closer to her face. A voice echoes "Twilight. Twilight. Twilight!"

She wakes up to nothing. Just a snoring Spike and owlicious silently staring out the window.

"Stupid dream trolls." She throws her head back down on the pillow. "And to think he'd like me. It's just a stupid fairytale!"

* * *

**ST6 HQ**

Shade lays in his bunk, thinking about Twilight. He kept thinking of how she talked to _Carver. _Not _him_.

"What do I have to offer her? I'm a soldier. Not a lover. I kill enemies. Not love them. I'm such a fool to think such a thing."

Shade turns over and falls asleep.

* * *

**Canterlot**

Princess Luna stares out to the mountains, listening to their thoughts.

"Oh, Twilight Sparkle. If only I taught you things my sister wouldn't."

* * *

**That's the end of chapter 2. I hope you liked it! Comment or favorite! Bye! XD**


	3. The Bad Guys

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

* * *

**Chapter 3: The Bad Guys**

* * *

**_Several Years Earlier_**

A light shines down from the sky. When it strikes the ground, the sounds of screams are heard. When the light clears, the world seems empty. But voices overlap eachother, cries, shouting, and voices are heard. What they don't realize: over 50,000 ponies just disappeared. When witnesses look in the sky, they see a large, black alicorn stare back at them. This was no ordinary alricorn. This was Dark Star, and he had just successfully pulled off the greatest terror event in history.

**_Several Years Later (Months before ST6 came to ponyville)_**

Running. It was all he could do. No matter where he want, they'd find him. Germaneigh, Japonyse Territories, Prance, you name it.

He had nowhere else to go. He had Canterlot forces on his behind. Canterlot Rangers, Delta Squads, Night Berets, and Black Stallion Teams. There was nowhere else to run. Nowhere to hide.

"Dark Star, just surrender to the Canterlot Royal Guard. We won't kill you, unless you try something stupid. You are surrounded! Just come out peacefully!"

"I'll die before I surrender!"

"We can wait all day for this!"

Dark Star scanned the area around him. The Rangers were right behind him. Instead of being captured, Dark Star had one place to go. Up. He spread his wings and shot out like a bullet. He was gone.

"Damn!" One ranger shouted.

"We'll get him!" A voice said over the radio. "Aero, Carver, knock him down!"

The pegasai hit him with shuriken and senbon

"He's down!" Carver said.

The alicorn fell in front of Pyrus, Shade, and Tex.

"You'll never take me alive!" Dark Star vanished.

"He teleported!"

"Damn it!" Shade swore while kicking a rock. "We're gonna get you someday, bastard."

* * *

_**Present** **Day**_

Dark Star stands in an alleyway in the Changeling Empire. He hides his face in a robe so he won't be recognized. He hears a hoofstep behind him.

"Xerxie? Is that you?"

"Yes. It's me. You've got guts coming here. You're the most wanted thing in the world."

"Don't remind me. Is the Queen ready to see me?"

"Yes. Come with me."

* * *

_**Chrysalis' Throne** **Room**_

"I can't believe it! We were so close to winning!" Chrysalis roared. "At least now I've expanded my army."

"Your Highness." Xerxie bowed.

"What is it?!" She snapped. Them she looked at the stranger in the cloak. "Who is this?" She sounded displeased.

"This is "The one"."

"Ah! Welcome, Dark Star."

"Queen Chrysalis."

"What brings a handsome fellow like yourself here?"

"I am here for this "deal"."

"Indeed. Come."

* * *

"I understand you have a passion for destroying things."

"Now you're talking." He responded. "What shall I destroy?"

"Patience. I need to make this deal with you."

"Lay it on me."

"Help me get my revenge, and I will grant your every wish." She 'accidentally' let her tail rub his nose.

"If I help you take Canterlot, you will give me what I want."

"Yes."

"Do you even know what I want?"

"What would it be?"

"I want to kill the one who framed me for the incident a few years back."

"I will grant your wish...if you help me."

"Deal."

The changeling queen examined Dark Star's figure.

"And another thing."

"What?"

"Follow me."

She took his hoof and brought him to her bed chamber, closing and locking the door.

* * *

_**Crystal Empire**_

Shining Armor sits with his bride in their quarters, watching 'The Notebook'. He didn't want to, but if it would please his wife, he'd do it. As the movie progressed, it stopped and the faces of Chrysalis and Dark Star appeared on the TV.

"Hello, citizens of the world. We are your next rulers." They said in unison

"Chrysalis." Shining Armor growled.

"The Changeling Army now has the largest and most powerful military in existence. All your nations shall fall. This is the era of shadows! The era of Chrysalis!"

Shining Armor saw a black figure in the background. His red eyes glowed.

"Dark Star..."

"Now, Commander Shining Armor. Meet your doom and my new _king._"

Shining Armor couldn't believe it.

"Nothing can stop us now. We _will_ win this time. All you can do now is pray that we will spare your beloved Princesses."

Cadence felt a chill in her spine as Chrysalis' eyes moved to her.

"Your beautiful bride too."

Shining Armor thrust a spear at the TV screen.

"That oughta shut you up."

Cadence began to cry.

"Don't worry, baby. I won't let her hurt you."

She put her face in his chest.

"Promise me something, Shining Armor."

"Anything for you."

"Don't ever leave me."

"Don't worry."

* * *

**_Royal Union_**

Equestrian, Japony, Germaneigh, Prance leaders gathered in a secret underground bunker.

"My Fellow Royalty, Queen Chrysalis is threatening toal annihilation of our countries. I am here to say, I will not stand for it and I declare we are to go to war. I stand here with 2 choices for you. Yes or no. Will you fight alongside your friends to protect one another? Not just for your people, but your friendships?"

"Princess Celestia, vith all due respect, Germaneigh vill not participate, as ze same with ze Japonyse Territory. Ve have a document zat states no war vill be waged during ze Month of Creation."

"I-We understand your customs, Leader of Germaneigh, but if we cannot match the Changeling Army together, all is lost."

"Oui, I agree. You 14 need to open your eyes and realize what ze situation is! We are going to be enslaved if only Prance and Equestria are to fight! Think of your people and your customs! If you won't defend us, why should we defend you?"

"Our decision is final, leader of Prance. All 13 of us agree."

"I don't." One spoke out. 6 more stood up as well. "Think of our people. If we do not stand up for ourselves, our very way of life, our history, our very lives will cease to exist because of the decision we choose on this day. We 7 colony leaders vote "yes" on war against the Changelings."

Celestia and Luna were happy to hear this.

"The Crystal Empire votes "yes"." Cadence said.

"Prance votes "yes"."

"Equestria votes "yes"." Luna said

"Brothers and sisters, arm your troops and prepare for battle. The Changeling Army will not pass!"

The leaders (Excluding the 6 Japonyse Colony leaders) cheered.

* * *

**Will a war come to the world? Find out in the future chapters :D**


	4. She Love You!

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

* * *

**Chapter 4: She Love You!**

* * *

**3 Weeks later**

3 weeks pass and the Changelings hadn't done anything. It seemed like a pretty stupid threat that was never gonna happen.

The night was moist. Rain falls from the sky, pounding Ponyville.

The stallions had nothing to do, so they spent their time kicking back and having fun.

Pyrus and Aero played Call of Cutie: Spec Ops 2, Tex visited Applejack and her family, Carver studied gems, Archer was upstairs, and Shade was training in the backyard dome.

There was a knock at the door.

"Dude, go get the door." Aero said to Pyrus.

"_You_ get it." He responded.

"Don't be lazy."

"Meh meh meh." He mocked

Pyrus opened the door revealing a very happy Pinkie Pie.

"Hey Pinkie." Pyrus greeted her.

"Hey, Pie." Aero was too focused to look at her.

"Yeah, hi, Aero. Hey, Pyrus, the girls and I got bored. Do you want to hang out with us?"

Pyrus paused the game.

"Me? With you?"

"Well, yes, or all of you could come."

"Sure...Aero, you wanna go?"

"I guess so..." He yawned slightly.

"I'll go get Shade." Twilight said, coming from behind her friends.

* * *

Twilight looked in the backyard dome to see Shade, gleaming with sweat, hitting a punching bag. He kept going and he moved faster each punch. Twilight always had a thing for buff stallions, but seeing this was an even bigger turn on.

The blue stallion stopped when he noticed a purple blur in his peripheral vision. When he did, the bag hit him in the face, knocking him over. Twilight just stood there and giggled.

"Thanks for the help, shorty." Shade said as Twilight helped him up.

She quit giggling and finally managed to speak.

"Do you wanna hang out with us?"

"Sure. Just gotta shower."

* * *

Rainbow Dash headed up the stairs, not caring about what anypony else had to say. She stopped walking when she heard the sound of a voice. Archer's voice.

She looked into the keyhole and saw him crying. He moved away from the picture frame and there was a picture of his mother, father and Shade.

"You just couldn't leave it be, could you?"

Rainbow was confused and sad at the same time.

"Poor guy..."

"Who's there?!" He shouted, instantly ending his tears.

Rainbow flew back downstairs.

"Better run..."

* * *

Fluttershy sat on the recliner next to the couch where Aero sat. He seemed to be asleep. She played with her mane and took quick glances at the gray pegasus, slightly blushing. Suddenly, he quickly moved, which made her jump.

"Jumpy, aren't we?" He chuckled a bit.

Fluttershy looked down.

"Sorry." He said.

"No. I'm sorry." She said quietly

"What?"

"Er..." She began to squeak.

Aero didn't know why, but Fluttershy just looked cute the way she was. Shy, playing with her mane, curled up like she was scared. He wanted to help her.

"Look, Fluttershy, you don't have to be scared of us. We won't hurt you." He placed a hoof on her shoulder and she seemed more comfortable. Fluttershy smiled.

* * *

Carver was intrigued with the book he was reading. He wasn't paying attention to the rare Fluttershy/Aero lovey-dovey moment, as also Rarity who was too focused watching Carver.

When he closed the book, she was in his personal space, which made him jump.

"What were you reading?"

"Just a book about gemstones and how they affect us."

"You are...into gems?"

"At the moment, yes."

"I _LOVE_ gems!"

"I can tell." He pointed to the ruby necklace around her neck.

"This is from little Spikey-Wikey. The sweetest dragon in the world.

Carver stared at her but started to laugh.

"What?"

"Spikey-Wikey..." He burst out laughing, falling on the floor.

"Why's his nickname funny? I think it suits him!"

"Spike's a dragon and giving him a foal nickname is...HILARIOUS!"

Carver realized he was the only one laughing then Aero began to laugh.

"What?" Rarity asked

"Spikey-Wikey." Aero then burst out laughing.

Both pegasai were laughing, and Fluttershy began to giggle.

"Not you too, Fluttershy!"

"It is _kind of_ funny..." she giggled a bit.

* * *

After a while, Archer finally came out of his room, but was wearing a red jacket.

"Hey, Archie!" Rainbow Dash teased. "Whatchu doin'?"

"Going out."

"Can I come?"

"I'd rather be alone."

"Why?"

"I just need to be alone." He opened a window and climbed down, leaving the pegasus still full of questions.

She decided to follow him.

* * *

At Sweet Apple Acres, Tex and Big Mac kept bucking apple trees, knocking down bunch by bunch.

"Do, Big Mac..."

"Eeyup?"

"Where's you're parents?"

"Don't got any."

"Oh."

"And we sure as ahy don't need 'em." He said under his breath.

"Did I says omething wrong?"

"Eenope. Just thinkin' out loud."

"Oh ok."

Applejack noticed the guys bonding.

"Hey, guys. Any of y'all thirsty?"

"Eenope."

"Nah."

Applejack turned to walk back to the barn, but she made sure Tex could see her flank, then she strut back.

"He wants it...just gotta be patient." She whispered to herself.

* * *

Rarity, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Pinkie waited downstairs for Rainbow and Archer, but both were gone.

"Okay...then the 8 of us can go out tonight, right?" Twilight asked nervously.

"I'll be out in 5 minutes." Shade grabbed a towel, and headed up the stairs. Twilight got a quick look at Shade's stomach. She began to drool.

"Twilight? TWILIGHT!" Pinkie called out.

"What?! Who?! Where?! When?! Why?!"

"You're drooling!"

"I am?" She wiped her lips. "I am!"

"You want Shade! Admit it!"

Carver, Pyrus, and Aero all turned to face the purple mare.

"Uh..."

"Admit it!"

"Maybe I..."

"~Twili loves Shade!~ ~Twili loves Shade!~"

"Real mature, Pinkie."

"You love him. You love him. You love him. You-"

"ALRIGHT! YOU GOT ME! I LOVE SHADE! ALRIGHT?"

The room was silent and several pairs of eyes looked at the stairs and back to Twilight.

"WHAT?!" She screamed. Little did she realize Shade was right behind her.

* * *

**That's chapter 4! I hope you enjoyed it, but the action will come soon. Just let the genre sink in...R&R! Also, I will be extending chapters soon. BYE!**


	5. Just A Good Time to Love

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

* * *

**Chapter 5: Just A Good Time to Love**

* * *

"Whoa, Twilight. I came down here for a bar of soap but..." Shade came down the stairs, towel around his neck. "Am I bein' pranked or-"

"Nope. She loves you." Pinkie said, still smiling.

"Twi? Is this really true?"

Twilight was so embarassed. Her face was red, like Big Macintosh's.

"Y-yes..." Her head fell and she began to cry. "But I know you don't like me..."

She felt a hoof on her neck.

"Who told you that?"

"Well, I thought-"

Everypony in the room gasped at the sight before them. Shad had kissed Twilight Sparkle. On the lips.

The mares were like "Awwwwww!" and the guys were like ":D"

Shade broke their kiss and stared into Twilight's eyes.

"I love you too."

Twilight kept crying and she got closer to Shade, snuggling up to him. They were a couple.

* * *

After he showered, Shade and the rest of the friends went out to enjoy the night. The rain had stopped, most likely because of Rainbow Dash, who was pursuing Archer.

Pinkie Grabbed Pyrus' hoof, leading their friends past the Sugar Cube Corner to "Leon's Paparazzi Pizza."

"You guys are gonna love this place!" The pink mare said.

* * *

Inside the pizza place was a karaoke studio and a roller rink.

"Pinkie, this place is...AWESOME!" Pyrus shouted as he grabbed Pinkie and carried her to the pizza area.

"I'm guessing they're into it." Shade said, making the group laugh.

* * *

Later on, while Bic Mac was putting Applebloom to bed, Tex sat next to Applejack, who he tried to start a conversation with, only to have his face smothered by hers.

Tex was surprised at how outgoing Applejack was. They kept going for 5 minutes. When Big Mac came down the stairs, he was going to get mad, but something made him stop. Instead, he smiled and went back upstairs.

Tex kept his hooves above Applejack's waist, so he wouldn't piss off the family.

"Boy, you got some soft lips!"

"I know!"

The kept kissing.

* * *

Rarity, Carver, Aero, and Fluttershy watched as Pinkie and Pyrus rocked the skate floor. The crowd gathered around them as Pyrus began to breakdance.

It was crazy, weird, stupid, but funny at the same time.

Pyrus then got up, picked up pinkie and spun her around, then spun her and Pyrus pulled her close. It was like ice-skating.

"That's how it's done."

Pinkie stared at Pyrus as she was out of breath.

"Wow." She said.

Pyrus skated off the skate-floor with Pinkie.

* * *

Shade started to sing on of many war songs that he knew in the karaoke section of the restaurant.

"This is called "bullet in my hoof."

**I've got a fast life and A slow cuttin' knife, I've been drinkin' at a poisoned well. No home and a bag of bones And nothin' else left to sell. I know why I'm in this hell, I just don't wanna believe. Past that line you just can't tell, But right now...**

**There's someone lookin' out for me! I came out of the darkness With a bullet in my hoof! I got one more shot at livin'! I'm lucky that I can! Cause I got a little roughed up, Yeah I really got fucked up! I came out of the darkness With a bullet in my hoof!**

**I got a cold stare, the wound's still there, But there ain't much left to bleed. A short fuse that I still use I'm my own worst enemy. Stare at the faces I once knew lined up just to bury me. There's a long black car that's waitin' to leave, But right now...**

**There's someone looking out for me! I came out of the darkness, With a bullet in my hoof! I got one more shot at livin' I'm lucky that I can! Cause I got a little roughed up, Yeah I really got fucked up! I came out of the darkness With a bullet in my hand!**

**Cause I got a little roughed up! With a bullet in my hoof! Yeah I really got fucked up, With a bullet in my hoof!**

**Can you see the light? Can you see the light? Can you see the light? I can see the light! I can see the light!**

**There's someone looking out for me! I came out of the darkness With a bullet in my hoof! I got one more shot at livin'! I'm lucky that I can! Cause I got a little roughed up, Yeah I really got fucked up! I came out of the darkness, With a bullet in my hand!**

The song ended and the crowd roared in cheers of delight.

"Dang, Shade! I didn't know you could sing!"

"It's in my blood!"

* * *

Aero and Carver were bored just sitting around doing nothing. They both hated eating junk food, all they could do was skate.

Fluttershy tried to skate, but she wouldn't even go 1 foot closer to the rink. The gray Pegasus skated to her.

"Aero, I'm scared."

"Well, it's easy."

"Aero, I don't-"

"Flutters, listen here. My father said to me one day, "Let go of your fears, for they are chains. Destroy those chains, spread your wings, and fly. If you do, there's nothing that can stand in your way."

"Wow..."

She stared into his sapphire blue eyes and her wings flew up.

"TRUST PUSH!"

"AERO! NO!" Fluttershy struggled to get her balance. She was doing it! "Aero, I'm doing it!" she shouted. She was also embarrassed that she had a wingboner in front of him.

Nopony ever heard her shout, but Aero finally made her do it.

"Remember! Let go of your fears!"

Fluttershy stared at Aero, feeling something different about him. She watched his face go from a smile to a look of fear. When she turned to see what he looked at, she hit a wall.

Fluttershy was so embarrassed that she made herself look like an idiot in front of her crush. First, she gets a wingboner, then humiliates herself by going straight into a wall.

Best night ever? Not in a million years.

* * *

Rarity sighed as she watched her friends have fun. She turned to Carver, who was in the same state. Then she tilted her head left. Carver tilted his right, copying her.

She tilted right, he went left. He smiled at her.

"It's like a mirror, isn't it?"

She giggled, but stopped as Fluttershy and Aero came back.

"Oh my Celestia!"

"Carver, get me a cloth, brother."

"You got it."

Poor Fluttershy. Her nose was red and her tears just made it worse. Aero took her to the bathroom where she could examine it.

"Oh my...poor friend!" Rarity exclaimed.

Carver looked on in sorrow for her, but he turned back to Rarity.

"So, I know this is a bad time but...can I buy you a drink, ma'am?"

Rarity smiled "Sure."

Carver held out his hoof as he took her over to the counter to buy them smoothies.

"I guess you like strawberry, Rarity?"

"I love it!"

"Great! 2 strawberry smoothies, please."

"Anything else?"

"That's it."

"You got it, sir!"

They sat back down at the table.

"You like strawberry?"

"Yeah."

"Because it's sweet?"

"Yep. Just like you."

Carver smiled down at Rarity and they stared into each other's eyes, but were interrupted by the smoothie guy.

"Sorry, but here you go!"

Carver swore he saw a troll face. The Pegasus removed the cap from his cup and took a sip.

"You have some strawberry on your face."

"Where?"

"Let _me _get it." Rarity locked lips with Carver.

"I never had a kiss before."

He leaned back in. Rarity just got rid of Carver's "virgin lips".

* * *

After all the fun, the stallions and mares regrouped outside. The guys went left and the girls went right, but Pinkie and Pyrus stayed behind. They talked, getting nervous. Pinkie was blushing and Pyrus looked brighter than usual.

"So..." Pyrus began.

"So...?" She responded.

"I guess I'll see you around?"

"Totally!"

Pyrus looked back, as did Pinkie, but both turned away.

"Good night, Pinkie Pie."

"Good night, Pyrus."

The orange stallion ran after his team, while Pinkie ran to her friends. It was a perfect night. Just A Good Time to Love.

* * *

**My most favorite chapter yet! This is the best I've ever written in my life! WOOTWOOT! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for more! *Brofist***


	6. Excuse Me, Prince Bossypants

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

* * *

**Chapter 6: Excuse me, Prince Bossypants**

* * *

Rainbow Dash pursued Archer even further. She didn't know where he was going, as he kept going faster and faster. Archer goes farther, until he reaches a waterfall and a hot spring, surrounded by a vast amount of green, leafy trees.

"Wow!" She said to herself.

Archer jumped down, unaware of Rainbow Dash.

"Ah! Feels good to be back here." He drops his jacket, along with his bow and arrows.

Rainbow Dash felt her face get hot when he went to the water.

Archer sighed in delight as he lowered his head, barely touching the surface of the lake.

"Mmm..."

The blue mare blushed when he faced her direction, not knowing if he saw her or not. Then, his eyes widen when he spots the pegasus.

"Rainbow Dash! I told you I wanted to be alone!"

"I'm sorry! I couldn't resist following! I mean, I wanted to see where you were going, then I saw, and you-you got nude and-and, you started-" She was too embarrassed to even look at him.

"Whatever. Not cool!"

She felt like he hated her more than anypony in the world. She sat on a nearby rock.

"I'm sorry." She pouted.

Archer looked at her and she sounded like she was going to cry.

"_I'm_ sorry." He said. "It was uncalled for me to yell at you."

Rainbow crossed her arms and turned away. For a tough mare like her, she was pretty sensitive. Archer must've hurt her feelings pretty badly.

"Whatever." She responded.

Archer got back in the hot spring.

"If you want, you can join me."

The pegasus blushed again, still upset.

"Whoa...it feels so good. So refreshing!"

She still didn't listen.

"I think sex with Luna will be good tonight."

Rainbow turned, mouth agape, trying not to laugh.

* * *

**Canterlot**

Luna's head jerked back, a bright blush on her face.

"You sick, sick, boy."

She's calling _him_ sick when _she's_ reading _other_ ponies' thoughts? That's creepy (XD)

* * *

"There we go. Now come on, quit being a priss and get in here."

"No thanks."

"What? Is it "Too hot" for my wittle Dashie? Too much for her to handle? Figures."

"Hey! This is the one and only Rainbow Dash you're talking to!"

"So?"

"I can handle _anything!_"

"...Prove it." Archer gave her the sexiest half-smile she had ever seen.

She hesitated, and slowly entered the water.

"Yeah, "not afraid". Wimp!"

"Shut up!"

She slowly got in, but Archer disappeared.

"Archer?"

"RAWR!" He grabbed Rainbow, which almost gave her a heart attack, but made her scream. He threw her into the water.

"WHAT THE HAY, ARCHER?!"

"Hey, too hot for ya?" He quietly chuckled to himself.

He laughed then Rainbow splashed his face.

"Take that!"

Archer splashed an even _bigger_ wave at her. He laughed as Rainbow flapped her wings, sending wave after wave, soaking Archer.

"Haha!"

Archer stood still, then she approached him. Big mistake.

The unicorn tackled Rainbow Dash, then when she tried to escape, he grabbed her from behind, turned her around, and pinned her against a rock in the hot spring.

Both were soaking wet, blushing, and panting. The 2 ponies stared into each other's eyes, but Archer closed the gap.

Rainbow moaned with pleasure. Her face was red as was Archer's. She put her hooves around his head and deepened their kiss.

"That went better than I thought it would."

"Really?" He said sarcastically.

"Yeah." He pulled in again, making Rainbow fall into him. She had finally made her choice. She was in love with the loner unicorn.

On Archer's communicator, Shade kept trying to reach him, but Archer couldn't hear.

For the night, Archer stayed with Rainbow Dash in Cloudsdale (Archer cast the transform spell. It allows you to grow wings or lose a horn.)

* * *

The remainder of Stallion Team 6 trained in their backyard, focusing on their main objective, protect Ponyville. Shade dodged punch after punch from the robot before him. He dodged swiftly, only getting hit several times.

Pyrus held his breath while dunking himself into a water tank. He figured if he could get close to water and not use his powers, he'd have to improvise. He held his breath for a long, brutal 5 minutes, shattering his previous record of 4.3 minutes.

Carver did sit ups, upside-down on a pull up bar, trying his best not to quit and take the pain. He was able to do 500 sit ups, and proceeded to do 500 push ups.

Tex worked on his close combat abilities, taking on a robot pony. He was able to take it down, but earned a black eye, bruised ribs, and a pain in his pelvis.

Aero flew above the team, dodging projectiles and flying through rings. He dodged incoming wood, fake arrows, fire blasts, and other weapons. He went just as fast as Rainbow Dash could.

"Good job training today, boys! Excellent. Tex, next time, don't let him hit you. Pyrus, break your record. Aero, go faster."

The 5 turned at the sound of a door opening. Archer was home.

"Brother! Where were you last night?"

The 4 background stallions stiffled a laugh.

"I went for a relaxation trip, but Rainbow Dash wasted my time."

"Excuses, excuses..."

"Hey! I deserved some peace and quiet! I saved 2 of your soldiers from a deadly explosion!"

"So what? I rescued all 5 of you from a P.O.W. camp _4 years ago_ during the Japonyse civil war and I haven't taken a day off since!"

"This isn't a contest, Shade!" The blue stallion couldn't believe his ears. "I'm not a hardened soldier like you! I'm a sniper! I don't see much action! I don't face intense fights like that! I can take care of myself!"

"Hey! I'm the boss of this team. You better show some respect, brother, or will I have to _teach_ it to you?"

"I'm getting sick and tired of you! You always have to do this kind of thing! You never let anypony else make their own decisions!"

"You know what, you can take your sorry backside out of this house. I just make decisions that I think are best for this team! We are all brothers, Archer! We take care of each other, and that's what I'm trying to do! If you can't respect me as a higher authority, then why would _I_ respect _you_?"

"I hate you!" Archer left the room.

"Whoa..." Pyrus said in a saddened voice.

Shade sighed heavily and walked out the door, slamming it behind him.

"Geez. Why can't this "family" just get along?" Aero said, following Pyrus to the couch.

* * *

The 6 decided to spend some time away from eachother.

Shade cooled off by visiting Twilight and Spike.

Carver took Rarity on a hiking trip to an old gem mine.

Aero spent time with Fluttershy to tend to her broken nose and crippled wing.

Tex and Pack went to the "garage", which was actually just a very spacious storage system where they could work on new mechanical tools.

Pyrus went to the Sugar Cube Corner to confess his love to Pinkie.

Archer stayed home, hating himself.

* * *

Shade calmly walked down the streets of Ponyville, earning happy greetings, smiles, and thanks for serving Equestria. Stallion Team 6's reputation was growing. He listened to conversations which involved him.

"Feels good to be loved." He said, smiling, greeting more citizens along the way.

When he finally got to Twilight's house, she immediately noticed something wrong with Shade.

"Hey, hon." He said.

"Hi, love!" She kissed his cheek.

He sat down and smiled at his mare.

"Alright, enough games, Shade."

"Huh?"

"Why are you mad?"

"Mad?"

"Your body is sending off negative energy. Are you okay?"

"Archer and I got into an argument."

"What happened?"

"Get this..."

* * *

**Shade is PISSED. I put in one of those moments where the father-like figure, AKA Shade, is trying his best to keep his men in line, but it's one of those random moments where you immediately get in an argument with a parent (We've all had them.). If you like it, why not favorite or follow? I hope you're enjoying it so far, and the war will begin soon. Tanks for reading! Review, follow, or favorite!**


	7. I Feel Like A Monster

**Stallion Team 6**

_MLP is a Hasbro production and property of Lauren Faust.__ I own my OCs_

**_I HATE HOW MY FINGERS MISS KEYS! GRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! *Flips Table*_**

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Feel Like A Monster**

* * *

Aero opens the door to Fluttershy's cottage, where he hears a faint crying sound.

"Fluttershy! Are you home?"

The crying continues.

"Flutters? I'm here to help!"

He climbed upstairs and noticed a mess. Fluttershy was on the ground, her back left hoof is twisted and she fell on her nose, which was broken from the roller-rink during the events of last night.

"FLUTTERSHY!"

"Oh *sniff* Aero... you're here!" She tried to get up, but fell. "Ow..." she cried more.

Aero picks her up and places her on the bed. She immediately hugs him.

"I'm so sorry I didn't clean up before you came here!"

Aero couldn't believe it. She was sorry because she couldn't clean up her house.

"Really? You're sorry for this?"

"I'm sorry for apologizing."

Now she was sorry for being sorry.

"Flutters, you broke your leg, wing and nose. Stop apologizing and let me take care of you."

"But, what about-"

Aero silenced her bu putting his hoof on her lips.

"Stop and let me worry about your animals and plants."

"But I thought-"

"That I was lazy? Not a chance. You just sit here and look cute while I go find Carver's medical kit, okay?"

She nodded her head up and down. Aero walked down the stairs and closed the door behind him.

After a few seconds of silence, Fluttershy quietly said to herself "I love you, Aero."

* * *

Carver and Rarity slowly climbed the mountain. The stallion grunted as he grabbed rock by rock. He was sweating and groaning.

He stopped to see Rarity bouncing up the hill, like Pinkie Pie, with a bright look in her eyes.

The brown pegasus mentally kicked himself as he tried flying up the mountain. What a failure.

"Rarity! Wait!"

"No!"

Carver picked up the pace, quickly climbing, and after 15 minutes, he made it.

Rarity was pacing around then she screamed at Carver.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" She shouted, making Carver shake a bit.

"I don't have this big of a fetish for gems as you..."

"Let's go!" She said as she ran to the entrance.

He only smiled as she ran through the mine, giggling at the gems around her.

"What a gal." Carver said to himself.

* * *

Tex and Pack pulled more and more blueprints.

Pack showed him a chariot. Tex says no.

Pack showed him a computer. Tex says no.

Pack showed him a gun. Tex puts his hooves in the air and backs away slowly.

Later on, they decide to make something and fast.

"We need something _useful!_"

Pack's screen brightens and he starts drawing a necklace like object with details pointing to different parts of the device.

"The super-accurate voice changer!" The little robot smiled. "It only needs a battery and changes the sound of your voice!"

"Good thinking, little buddy!"

Pack jumps under the table and opens a box filled with parts.

"Let's do this..."

* * *

Archer sits in his bunk, thinking about what he said to Shade. He begins to bring up memories.

One in particular, makes him think about what he said to Shade.

*_**Flashback***_

Archer looks around him. Bodies all around him. The poor guys were dead. All were gone, except for Stallion Team 6. This was supposed to be their last deployment of the Japonyse Civil War, but the enemies had other plans.

Archer looks to the dead Japonyse Rebellion soldiers next to him.

"Guys, do you think...Shade is dead or what...?" Archer said weakly.

"He can't be...Shade can't die...he's too...powerful..." Carver coughed up blood.

"Oh no, Carver!" Aero weakly shouted.

Pyrus sat by the door and cried. He was never going to see his family again.

"I JUST WANNA GO HOME!" He wailed.

Tex stayed silent, watching his comrades. Archer kept calm as his team went insane. The container they were in smelled awful, and they were about to die inside it. The ponies were nothing but skeletons with visible bones. They had been stuck there for weeks.

"What I'd do for an apple." Tex said, chuckling.

"You never stop smiling do you, Tex?"

"You're right...because I know I'm NOT GONNA DIE IN A FUCKING SWAMP!" He shouted, punching the door.

After he did, the sound of hoofsteps approached them.

"You hear that?"

"They're here to finish us..." Carver said.

The 5 prepared for the worst. They were physically weak, but were surprisingly mentally strong.

"Ready to die, boys?" Tex said to his team.

"For honor and glory!" They said in unison.

They watched as the hoofsteps stopped. Suddenly...

"Hold position at the door! Cover me while I get this door open! Silver Sword, help me out here!"

"Yes, sir!"

The voice was so familiar...

Just then, Aero, Pyrus, and Tex fell over and Carver closed his eyes. It was only Archer. The door opened rather quickly, and Archer was blinded by the sunlight.

There stood a blue stallion with a blonde mane. He was covered in cuts and bruises. He rand straight to Archer.

"Archer!" Shade shouted, hugging his brother.

The white unicorn fell limp as Shade carried him. One by one, he carefully dragged his boys outside to the water, where the Equestrian Navy was waiting.

Shade examines the container. He wipes his eye.

"Poor boys..."

"Yeah..." Silver Sword says.

Archer looks as Silver Sword keeps a sinister smile on his face.

"Why...are you...smiling?" Archer said weakly.

Silver Sword turned and kicked Shade in the stomach, then killed the 2 soldiers behind him.

"You bastard!" Shade groaned in agony.

Archer coughed up blood as he slammed to the floor.

Silver Sword laughed as he escaped.

"Shade, sir?! Are you alright?" He mocked.

"Why? WHY YOU?!" Shade only watched as Silver Sword ran off, laughing.

_Several years later_

Archer and Shade learn that Silver Sword was killed by Canterlot Rangers. Archer roared in anger that the Japonyse spy deceived them, and was killed by somepony other than himself.

"Damn it!" Archer was quite pissed.

"Let it go."

"Let it go?!" He grabbed his brother by the collar. "I can't just "LET IT GO."!"

"Well, that's too bad." Shade knocked off his brother's hooves and walked away, leaving Archer fuming with rage.

**_*Flashback ends*_**

The white unicorn gets off his bunk and leaves the house, looking for something to do.

* * *

"And then he just blows me off! I hate him so much!" Shade said, raising his hooves in the air.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard.

"Coming!" Twilight said.

The door reveals Archer, who is somewhat smiling.

"Hey, Twilight. do you have a book on- What's _he _doing here?"

"I was gonna ask you the same thing." Shade said. The unicorn rolled her eyes.

"Archer, come sit with us."

"I hate you." Archer said.

"Likewise." Shade responded.

Twilight sat between the two.

"Shade?" She asked with her innocent voice.

"What?" He said, scowling.

"Do you ever thank your brother?"

"Well no-"

"Do you ever tell him how much he means to you?"

"No, but-"

"Do you ever tell him you love him?"

"No, I don't because..."

"Because why?"

"I don't know!"

"Do you truly hate your _only_ brother?"

"No." He gave up. She was right.

She turned to Archer.

"Archer, do you truly hate your only brother?"

Archer looked at his brother, realizing he was all he had, besides Rainbow Dash.

"No." Twilight smiled. "I just want you to appreciate me and the team more!"

"I do appreciate you!"

"At least tell us every now-and-then!"

Shade thought about it. "You're right, brother. I need to tell you guys how much I do care. You're my family! My brothers! And there's nothing that you can say or do that will make me change my mind."

Twilight began to cry at the bond in front of her.

"Shade?" Archer began

"Yeah, buddy?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too."

The brothers hugged and walked out with a crying Twilight Sparkle.

"Thanks, Twilight." Shade said.

"Oh! I almost forgot! Do you have a book on offense/defense skills for unicorns?"

"Yeah! I'll get it!"

Twilight came out with a book in her satchel, giving it to Archer.

"Thank you."

"I'll see you guys later tonight?"

"Totally." They said in unison.

"Great! Bye, Shade..." She winked at him.

Shade only smiled as he and his brother walked back home, preparing for the night with the mares.

* * *

**Some newfound brotherly love and respect! This is how it happened for me and my family. I'm glad I got the problem fixed! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and there's more to come! Bye! *Brofist***


End file.
